Chukyuu (A and B)
Chukyuu (A and B) are recurring characters for the series, Natsume's Book of Friends. Natsume helps them discover the identity of the "youkai exterminator" in Yatsuhara. Afterwards, they become his informants and supporters. Appearance One Chukyuu is an ox-like youkai while the other is a one-eyed youkai with one horn. Both wear grey kimonos with a black Japanese-style coat over it. Personality The two are peaceful in general, supporting "Natsume-sama" with his tasks when asked. The one-eyed youkai is usually the one who does the talking as the ox-like youkai follows and gives his bits of information. Plot When their forest, the Yatsuhara Field, was threatened by Tanuma's father, they came and asked for Natsume's help, begging him to get rid of the priest that was exorcising the youkai in the surrounding areas of the temple. Later on, they become Natsume's loyal followers. In episode eleven of season five, they show Natsume Mitsubatake's Shiraki flowers. When he gets sick, they ask Ootsuno for medicine to help him and end up working for it, only to learn that the medicine doesn't work on humans. Later, they collect flowers on the mountain to give to Natsume as a gift but he visits and thanks them for the medicine. They sprinkle the plucked flowers down on him and Madara and note that even though the flowers' petals will soon fall, they cannot tear their eyes away. Moreover, they are also the founding members of "The Dog's Circle" - a ragtag band of trustworthy youkai who are loyal to Natsume Takashi that constantly support and believe in him. Other members include Hinoe, Madara, and Misuzu. The Dog's Circle also gathers every night for a drinking party. Relationships Takashi Natsume When Tanuma's father was puring the land and unkowingly harming demons as a result, the two sought at Natsume as a result to stop the exorcism. When Natsume managed to convince Tanuma's father to stop, they became his loyal servants. They refer to him as their master and are genuinely fond of him. They often help him when he asks and he has been shown to be appreciative of their company (though a bit exasperated by their frequent interruptions in his daily life). On occasion, Natsume has even given them sweets or owed them favorz in exchange for their help. In turn, when Natsume fell sick after they took him flower viewing in the mountains, they felt repentant and sought out a demon for a cure (though the demon tricked them into working for him for a fake cure). They are comfortoable and close enough to him that they can even tease or laugh at his expense when he finds himself at the short end of a demon's prank. However, when he is in serious danger, they are willing to brave said dangers to save his life despite their normally cowardly behavior. They describe themselves as fools for growing to love (platonically) someone so fragile, knowing that human lives end so quickly but that they can't help but be captivated by them (referencing their affection for Natsume). Madara While they respect and fear Madara, they are also annoyed with his bossy behavior and bullying tendencies towards them. When he finds himself at the short end of a demon's curse, they laugh at him. Nonetheless, they understand Madara's position as Natsume's bodyguard and offer help to him if it would help Natsume. Powers & Abilities * Their name literally translates into "medium level". Their power level is higher than weaker youkai but is lower than strong youkai. They may have powers but they are yet to be revealed. Trivia *Their name "Chukyuu" literally translates into "medium level". Even in the manga, they are never called otherwise. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Youkai